


I Won't Write You A Love Song

by nickelsleeve



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: This absolutely cannot be Brian’s coworker--the tall nerdy one with too many pop culture references and owl-eyed glasses--this person on stage may look similar but there’s only so much painted on ripped jeans and mussed hair can do. Right?But, Brian thinks--this time actually sipping his drink--it does really look a lot like Jae up there. Jae without his glasses and with some ashy-blue hair dye. But the voice is the same. In fact--another sip--the voice is really good. Jae can sing. And play guitar.Brian isn’t exactly sure what to do with this information.





	I Won't Write You A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Another example of random shit that pops into my head during me and @jaewinies many many many Day6 scenario discussions.
> 
> Also idk where this was going I just winged (wong?) it.
> 
> Sorry if it's shitty lol

It couldn’t be. There was just absolutely no way, Brian thinks as he glances at the guitarist on stage hopping around and singing his lungs out. 

As if to contradict what his brain is telling him Brian takes a gulp of his drink and sputters as he remembers he asked for a Crown-on-the-rocks intending to sip it while he watched the shows. 

The lead guitarist was really something--the girls in the audience were certainly feeling him and he wasn’t holding back with the flirting either, winking and smiling and using his tongue in a very sinful manner. Brian swallows again watching the lanky guitarist as he moves across the stage.

A single bead of sweat drips down Brian’s forehead as the guitarist moves and the shirt he’s wearing hitches up his side exposing a brief flash of flat stomach.

No.

This absolutely cannot be Brian’s coworker--the tall nerdy one with too many pop culture references and owl-eyed glasses--this person on stage may look similar but there’s only so much painted on ripped jeans and mussed hair can do. Right?

But, Brian thinks--this time actually sipping his drink--it does really look a lot like Jae up there. Jae without his glasses and with some ashy-blue hair dye. But the voice is the same. In fact--another sip--the voice is really good. Jae can sing. And play guitar.

Brian isn’t exactly sure what to do with this information.

 

Brian squints his eyes at the produce stockboy, Jae, as he piles the oranges into the box marked ‘Apples’. He could go correct him sure--but he’s still unsure about Jae. Unsure if the absolute sex God that he saw on stage could be the same tow-headed, apron-clad, possible moron Jae.

“Late night?”

The words leave Brian’s mouth before he can help himself and he mentally berates himself for even speaking to the other boy.

Jae looks up, confusion crossing his face. He does have dark circles under his eyes that are magnified in the round glasses. “What?”

Brian gestures at the sign clearly stating ‘Apples’ and then at the stack of oranges underneath the sign.

Jae blinks.

“Well...aren’t oranges just orange apples?’

“No,” Brian says slowly, wondering at Jae’s mental capacity now. Surely, this couldn’t be the same guy who sang amazing love songs and wailed on the guitar. “No...no they’re not.”

Jae shrugs sheepishly. “Oops, my bad.” He runs his large hands through his hair, messing it up even more. “I guess maybe I didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

“Right.”

Brian turns to walk away now thoroughly convinced that Jae must just have a brother who plays in a band when a hand wraps around his wrist and gives him a gentle tug. 

“I thought that was you in the back last night.”

When Brian turns to face Jae there isn’t that sweet dopey look anymore, instead it’s replaced with a predatory smirk and darkened pupils. “W-what?”

The grin that stretches across Jae’s face is bordering on wolfish now and it sends a white hot streak of heat straight to Brian’s groin. “Did you enjoy the show?” Jae asks, completely ignoring the panic in Brian’s voice.

“Oh. That.” Brian wants to die as his voice comes out several octaves higher than normal. “I like checking out local bands. Yours is pretty decent.” 

For several moments he’s proud that he’s managed to maintain some semblance of composure but it is quickly shattered as Jae leans in, his lips way too close to Brian’s ear for comfort. “You should come see us next week at the Bluebird.”

Brian wants to respond but at that moment a customer walks nearby and Jae releases Brian, turning into the dopey blonde who somehow hasn’t gotten fired yet and asking if the customer needs assistance.

 

Somehow, Brian is excited and a more than a little annoyed that he was somehow even talked into attending a show at the Bluebird which is definitely slightly too grungy and dirty and well--sketchy--for Brian. But here he is and he’s managed to drag along his friend Dowoon who is staring adorably frightened at the thick layer of gunk that covers the floor.

“Uh...Brian?” begins to say uncertainly, his voice way too deep for his baby face.

Brian runs a hand through his hair and straightens his jacket--the nice leather one that he normally wears when he wants to stand out but for some reason he thought maybe Jae would like it--and sighs. 

“Yeah, not my normal kinda place.”

“Hyung, it’s sticky.”

WIth another sigh, Brian takes hold of Dowoon’s shirt--the boy was so hopelessly directionally challenged, he’d once gotten lost on the way to a bathroom in a bar and ended up 3 subway stops west somehow--and drags him to a corner of the club, making very sure to not touch any of the walls or tables in the process.

There’s a cough on stage and Jae walks out--and Brian swallows hard.

Jae’s done something with his hair again, its that same shade of ashy blue and he’s wearing an old band tee, tucked into a pair of sinfully tight ripped jeans. He doesn’t have his glasses on again and he’s dropped that air of dumbness and is somehow dripping with confidence and sex.

Dowoon pats Brian’s back. “That him?”

Brian’s voice comes out in a squeak. “Yes.”

“Noice.”

Jae’s band finishes their set and the entire time Brian hasn’t taken his eyes off the tall boy. He’s still staring openly as the gangly guitarist makes his way off the stage and towards where Brian is standing.

“What did you think?”

Brian almost--almost thinks he detects a quiver of uncertainty in Jae’s question--but then Jae is all sweaty and brooding and undeniably sexy again.

“Well,” Brian says, not wanting to go too far into how amazing a performance he thought that was or that he thinks Jae is amazing at the guitar or how Jae’s amazing vocals made him feel things he never thought possible or how the only way he could describe Jae was with the adjective amazing because that would be embarrassing as fuck. And probably go to Jae’s head. Probably.

He starts again. “It was good. Real good.”

“Real good, huh?” Jae says, his eyes squinting down at Brian.

And then the ultimate betrayal. 

“Brian thinks you’re amazing. And hot.”

Brian was going to go to jail for murdering Dowoon. He had momentarily forgotten Dowoon’s other weakness--thinking before speaking. 

Giving Jae an awkward smile, Brian grinds his heel into Dowoon’s foot making the other boy yelp.

“Hahaha,” he chuckles weakly hoping that he isn’t looking as lame as he feels.

To his surprise Jae’s cheeks flush a brilliant shade of pink, but as expertly as ever he recovers swiftly. “Hot?”

Brian gestures to the grimy surroundings--the Bluebird didn’t have air conditioning and it was definitely humid in the tiny space. “It’s not exactly a cool temperature in here.”

“And yet you’re wearing a leather jacket.”

Secretly pleased that Jae noticed his jacket Brian shrugs. “It fit the venue. And the music. Do you write the songs?”

Jae shakes his head. “Nah, I have no talent for songwriting.”

“Brian writes songs! And plays guitar! And si--” Dowoon is cut off with another yelp as Brian digs his heel into the other boy’s foot hard.

“You write songs?” Jae’s voice is full of genuine surprise. “I didn’t know that.”

Brian shakes his head. “No, I mean, I write songs sometimes. But they’re not good--”

“Show me.”

“Huh?” Brian blinks, caught off guard by the question and by the fact that Jae was leaning in closer, his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat in a way that made Brian want to brush them aside.

“Show me one of your songs. You keep some on your phone don’t you?”

“I mean, yeah?” Brian says reluctantly, still blinking away the image of Jae’s face so close to his. “But, we can’t hear anything in here…”

“Tomorrow then.”

“What?”

“We both work tomorrow. 2-9 shift. I double checked. Show me then.”

He had checked? Why did Jae care what shift Brian worked at the Porkly Workly? It was a sad side job while he put himself through school. “Oh-okay.”

Jae’s smile lights up the room. “Good, then let’s dance.”

“Dance!?”

“Hyung,” Dowoon whines as Brian is dragged towards the dance floor. His voice drops to a whisper. “It’s sticky.”

 

Brian’s eyes blink open and immediately shut again as a raging headache makes its way into his consciousness. It’s bright--too bright--and Brian isn’t a morning person on the best of days and this was definitely not a best of days. 

He groans and starts to shut his eyes again when they fly back open.

This isn’t his room.

That’s certainly not his window.

And then he’s vaguely aware that there is an arm draped over his waist and that this is definitely not his room at all.

There’s a noise as the person who belongs to the arm shuffles closer and lets out a contented sigh and it all comes back to Brian like a fast moving train--the images flickering through his consciousness at lightning speed.

He was at the Bluebird with Jae.

Jae was pulling him onto the dance floor but they were both too sober to do anything more than giggle at each other.

They were taking shots--encouraged by Dowoon, the world record liquor holder. So many shots.

The club and the lights start to swim together.

Jae is in front of him, he’s holding Brian’s hand. They’re laughing. They’re close now, dancing together drunkenly. Wildly grinding and then laughing hysterically at their shenanigans.

There’s more shots.

Jae’s hand is on Brian’s neck, his fingers slowly moving across his skin and then across to his lips, his eyes darkening.

They’re in a cab, the too large hand is back, this time in his own, it’s squeezing tight and then Brian is falling into eyes not covered by glasses.

Jae says something and Brian smiles and Jae smiles even wider in return and the cab is filled with the light of the smile and then the cab stops and Jae pulls Brian out of the door and Brian stumbles falling into Jae and looking up at the taller boy both of them slick with sweat and alcohol and then--

Then nothing.

Brian gingerly looks under the covers and is relieved to find that he is still currently wearing his jeans--which were now uncomfortably tight as he thought back to last night--and his shirt which means maybe, possibly, nothing happened.

The door to the room opens and Jae appears, leaning against the doorway in boxers covered with pokemon and a tshirt, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He has his glasses back on.

“Yo,” Jae says pulling out the StormTrooper toothbrush from his mouth. “It’s almost time for work you sleepyhead.”

And just like that he disappears.

Brian rolls over and sits up so quickly his head spins.

“Hyung,” Dowoon murmurs from his sleep, “Hyung don’t go.”

 

They don’t speak about last night on the way to work. Brian is too embarrassed that he thought he and Jae had done--done something. And Jae is too busy prattling on about the merits of melee fighting versus stealth in some video game and honestly even though he isn’t paying much attention Brian has to admit that even just the rhythm of Jae’s voice is nice.

Despite Jae letting Brian shower and Jae still not being ready for work on time they both manage to make it to work at an acceptable time, which is to say at the last second, and Brian belatedly realizes he forgot his nice leather jacket at Jae’s place along with the snoozing Dowoon who literally could not be shaken awake.

“Cutting it close, aren’t we?” The story manager says with a brilliant smile that reveales dimples in the breakroom while Jae and Brian rush to their lockers to put on their signature red aprons.

“Fucking Wonpil,” Jae mutters under his breath after the manager leaves. “A snake.”

Brian shrugs. “I think he’s sweet.”

“HA,” Jae laughs humorously. “He’s a snake. You think he’s all cute and adorable and then BAM one day he writes you up for using the watermelons as fake boobs.”

Brian gives Jae a pointed look.

“It was after hours!” Jae pouts.

“Okay then,” Brian says, and helps Jae tie the back of his apron as the other boy is struggling with the dexterity needed to perform such a task. “Melon tits.”

“LISTEN.”

 

Brian looks up from his phone as he hears a body drop into the plastic folding chair across from him in the break room. 

Jae reaches across the table with a palm up. “Let’s see it,” he says, pushing his glasses further back up his nose.

There’s a brief moment of confusion before Brian realizes what Jae is asking him. “Oh!” He rubs the back of his neck as he scrolls through the songs on his phone, trying to think of one that would be worthy for Jae to read but also not super embarrassing.

He finally settles on one that focuses solely on appreciating each day and slowly hands the phone over to the waiting hand.

“It’s--it’s not great,” he says, wanting to explain, “It’s just something I was thinking about and--”

Jae holds up a hand--why are his hands so fucking big Brian wonders--and silences him. The taller boy’s eyebrows knit together as he scans the lyrics written on the screen.

After a moment of silence in which Brian sits petrified, Jae looks up. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open.

“Dude.”

“Dude?”

“Dude. This is like...really fucking good.”

Brian blinks. “Oh. Really?”

Jae smiles wide and his eyes light up. “Yeah, like this is really fucking good. Like I bet if you added a stellar melody to this it would be amazing.” He pauses, his eyes focusing on Brian’s for a second before his too big hand shoots out and grabs Brian’s squeezing it. He leans over the table and in close to Brian’s face.

“Brian,” he says in a solemn voice. “Do you want to record a song with me.”

“Awww, I love when our employees form friendships!”

Both boys look away from their grasped hands and to the manager as he walks by, flashing them a beautiful smile.

“Fucking Wonpil,” Jae mutters.

 

If he thought recording a song with Jae would be easy, Brian was wrong. Jae is unorganized, scatter-brained and devastatingly hot when in close contact.

Which is exactly where they were, sitting side by side, heads bowed over the computer and desk, hands resting on the small keyboard off to the side.

Jae murmurs under his breath something about a key change and sings a snippet of Brian’s song, sending Brian’s pulse sky rocketing.

They had been sitting like that, thighs touching, shoulder to shoulder, for almost 3 hours now and Brian really has to pee but he doesn’t want to move because Jae’s warmth is really infectious even if he has spent the past 20 minutes slowly trying out different versions of the bridge.

Jae’s head suddenly snaps up and Brian jumps.

“Food.”

Brian’s eyebrows scrunch together. “Food?”

Jae stands up so quickly he knocks all of the papers he’s been scribbling on like some mad cultist scattering onto the floor.

He raises a fist to the air.

“Sustenance. For the troops!”

And then he walks out the door.

Brian carefully picks up the papers and places them back on the desk--he can’t decipher Jae’s chicken scratch anyway--and follows the taller boy out the door and into the kitchen.

Jae is flinging the doors open on all the cabinets and the refrigerator wide open with abandon. “Dammit. There’s nothing here!”

Brian would like to point out that the cabinets are indeed full of ramen--every flavor and every noodle type, and that the refrigerator is filled to the brim with what appears to be lunchables--but Jae is moving on and grabs Brian’s wrist dragging him out the door.

“Uh, Jae,” Brian says stumbling a bit with the older boy’s long strides.

“Yes.”

“You’re...cutting off my circulation.”

Jae glances down at his fingers clasped around Brian’s wrist and shrugs. With seemingly zero cares he lets go of Brian’s wrist and then laces his fingers in between Brian’s hands.

A jolt goes through Brian’s body.

Jae doesn’t seem to notice though and keeps walking as driven as ever until they stop in front of the mythical golden archways and Jae heaves a sigh of relief as good as any mother who just found her lost son.

“Heaven,” Jae breathes.

“You have a problem.”

“No,” Jae says, his hand still holding Brian’s own. “No, a problem is when this is all I eat. But I do occasionally eat other things.”

Brian snorts. “Hot Pockets don’t count.”

“They’re part of a fully balanced meal!”

 

They finally make their way back to Jae’s apartment, Jae eating a McFlurry on the way back (“Aren’t you lactose intolerant?” “Sometimes you just gotta stick it to the man.” “Yeah, have fun with the shits.”) 

It’s getting late now, the sky turning everything a shade of blue where it’s still too light out for all the streetlights to come on but just dusky enough where you had to squint a little to see things in the distance. Brian’s hand feels strangely empty without Jae’s in it but Jae is busy eating his ice cream and Brian isn’t really one to speak up and say something.

“Hey Brian?”

Brian stops walking and absently looks back at Jae who is stopped and staring at the sky with his ice cream falling out of his hand. 

“Yeah?”

“You ever think about the sky?”

Reaching to grab the falling cup of ice cream from Jae’s hands, Brian frowns. “Dude how high are you right now?”

Jae’s hand shoots out and grasps Brian’s tightly, his eyes still trained on the sky above them that was slowly fading to black. “High on life,” he says with a smirk before turning serious again. “No, like do you ever think how small and insignificant we are with that big ass sky up there?”

Brian is jerked forward by Jae’s hand until they’re standing unbearably close, the electricity sparking between them. Even though they’re on the middle of the sidewalk it’s like they’re in their own little world and Brian can’t take his eyes off Jae’s face or the way the blue sky reflects in his brown eyes.

“Don’t think too much,” Brian says, uneasily considering the tension in the air. “You’re not good at it.”

“Hey Bri?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.” And then Jae leans forward and presses his lips against a very surprised Brian’s.

The kiss only lasts a second--possibly less--but Brian thinks he can understand what Jae was talking about with the sky now--the vastness and the way they’re only tiny ants in the universe and it could possibly be because of the fireworks that burst against the back of his eyes but suddenly his hand is cold again and Jae is walking ahead of him like nothing ever happened.

 

“What’s it like to be in love?” Jae asks, leaning back in his chair and staring at the computer screen in front of him that shows an abstract breakdown of the song he and Brian wrote together.

“Why the fuck are you asking me?” Brian asks. They haven’t talked about the kiss that happened and that was 3 weeks ago and all Brian knows is that every time he’s near Jae he can’t help but think of that blue light and the sky and his heart rate surges with a tremendous force.

Jae hums and taps his fingers against the desk. “Well, I mean, this song is good. Like really fucking good. And the lyrics--perfecto. So I figure, you gotta have been in love at some point right?”

Brian thinks about this. It’s true most of his material was drawn off of personal experiences but this song...this song wasn’t written about that. It was written with Jae and had become fused with Jae and the feelings Brian has when he’s with Jae and--holy fuck. 

He was in love with Jae.

“Uh,” Brian says, his brain scrambling to come up with an excuse--any excuse. 

“Whelp,” Jae stands up from his chair suddenly. “Time for food.”

 

Brian stands awkwardly in the back of the club waiting for Jae’s show. They’re going to debut the song they created together and he’s nervous. For a multitude of reasons.

“I like this place better,” a deep voice says from beside him. “It’s not sticky.”

Dowoon slaps Brian’s back and Brian stumbles forward. For someone who looks like a teddy bear, Dowoon is surprisingly buff. 

There’s Jae’s signature cough and Brian looks up at him on the stage. The cheap stage lighting washes out most of Jae’s features but his smile is still brilliant as he struts up to the mic.

“Hey guys, I got a new one for you,” Jae says winking at the crowd of girls already swooning in front of the stage. “Someone special wrote this. Hope you like it.”

And just like that he’s off, his soft melodies melting with Brian’s lyrics. Brian mouths the words along with Jae, his head nodding to the beat. Jae is right. It is a good fucking song.

The crowd is really feeling the song too--the audience is bouncing with the beat and people are leaving the edge of the bar to head closer to the stage. The energy is only brought higher by Jae and the way he moves around the stage, shouting at the audience and jumping up and down himself.

Jae says something over the din of the crowd and then he’s swinging his guitar on his back and making his way down off the stage over to the corner where Brian is standing, eyes wide.

With that smirk that makes Brian’s legs give out just a little, Jae grabs Brian’s hand and drags him up on stage in front of the roaring crowd.

“This is the writer of the song guys!” he calls out. “Let’s give it up for my main man, Young K!”

The people in the club applaud their appreciation and give Brian a warm welcome.

Brian smiles and waves sheepishly before leaning into Jae with a question. “Young K?”

Jae’s face is lit with a million watt smile. “Your stage name.”

 

It’s not the alcohol. Probably because he didn’t have any. And Jae is completely sober too.

They’re in the dark lying on Brian’s bed and holding hands and Brian’s heart is beating out of his chest and is so loud he swears Jae could hear it. 

“Hey Bri?”

Brian doesn’t say anything and instead relishes the warmth of Jae’s hand in his own. He could stay here happy just like this for the rest of his life. He doesn’t need anything more but he certainly couldn’t live with less.

“Bri?”

The confidence from the show earlier is gone from Jae’s voice and in the dark room Brian can barely make out Jae’s face save for the glint of his glasses that he’s put on once more.

“That song,” Jae says and his hand squeezes Brian’s. “Is it about...me?”

“Yes.”

Brian’s voice is soft and immediate. Why hide the way he feels now? He’s already holding the hand of the boy he loves.

There’s a sigh and movement on the bed. Jae whispers. “I thought so.”

Brian’s vision is blocked by the dark outline of Jae hovering over him. They lock eyes and stare until Jae finally breaks first and presses his lips against Brian’s.

Brian’s hands involuntarily go around Jae’s neck and pull the taller boy down on top of him, their lips never leaving each other. The kiss is soft and sweet and full of meaning of something else and Brian’s heart feels like it could explode any second.

When they do finally come up for air Brian goes back for seconds, relishing the feel of Jae’s warm lips and the way the older boy’s body feels on top of his own and the way it sends goosebumps up and down his spine in the most delicious way.

He especially enjoys the way Jae’s breathing catches when they pull apart the second time and the way Jae doesn’t get off of him and instead stays laying there in silence, both their hearts rattling against their ribs.

“Hey,” Jae says finally, his voice soft and full of love even though neither of them have said it yet. “What did you think?”

“About?”

“My kissing ability, no you dingbat, the performance?”

Brian rolls his eyes so far back into his skull they could get stuck if he tried hard enough. “Hmm. It was good.”

“Good?”

“Amazing?”

“Why did you phrase that in the form of a question Alex Trebek?”

Brian wraps his arms around Jae’s body and nuzzles the fluffy blonde hair around Jae’s ears. “Hey. Shut the fuck up.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i love jaehyungparkian   
> please let me know if you liked it gracias


End file.
